The present invention generally relates to food packaging, such as shrimp trays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shipping and serving tray for both shrimp and surimi.
Trays are presently used for packaging and serving frozen shrimp. However, these trays typically require shrimp to be placed on their sides in multiple layers. One consequence is that the overlapping, layered shrimp can be difficult to remove individually from the tray. Each shrimp must be pried from the adjacent shrimp. Subsequent consumers cannot be assured that remaining shrimp have not been handled.
A second undesirable characteristic of prior art tray and shrimp combinations of this type is an uneven top surface. The combination of the tray with layered tapered shrimp forms an irregular upper surface. There is only a small center of the tray that can serve as a base for stacking similar trays with shrimp. Stacking and storing multiple trays of shrimp could, therefore, be unstable and difficult.
Another undesirable characteristic of some prior art products is a lack of structural support. The weight of the vertically stacked shrimp is predominantly placed on a tiered, horizontal surface that is raised above the base of the tray. The weight of the shrimp on this surface can deform or damage the tray. The inclined horizontal surface provides limited support when a radially inward force is applied by a wrapping or sealing process, as well as when trays are stacked upon one another.
Another disadvantage of prior shrimp trays is that the shrimp trays are designed to only accommodate shrimp. Often times, frozen fish, such as surimi, is served with the frozen shrimp.
Accordingly, there is need for a shrimp, surimi and tray combination that can be stacked and stored, has vertical and horizontal support, is free from the risk of damage, and facilitates convenient, visually appealing service. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.